Makin' Juice
by jokoyoker
Summary: "I gotta be romanced a little before I take my clothes off." Elder McKinley is confused over Elder Price's recent behavior towards him.


Tonight is the night.

Or, that's what Elder McKinley likes to believe.

His and Elder Price's relationship had been a bit uneven for the past couple of weeks - it was platonic as it had been from day one (or, at least, from Price's side) until the district leader dropped the ball that his feelings for the other elder were a tad more than just gay thoughts. Price didn't seem to be surprised by this at all, as McKinley was quite terrible at hiding his affection for him. Nevertheless, he accepted it, and, with some sort of an awkward smile plastered on his face, confessed that he had a small crush on him as well. Thus, their relationship spiraled into that of a closer one. It was mandatory that it had to be kept a secret at all costs, considering where they were and what religion they both practiced.

As of recently, the two started to become more intimate with each other. Well, attempted to become more intimate, since whenever they tried to do the act, Price would usually chicken out of it by the second passionate kiss - or third, if he was feeling rather brave or McKinley was lucky. Once or twice they tried dry-humping, still dressed in their sacred garments, but it was far from satisfying. Sure, Elder Price, the Elder Price, was grinding himself against his posterior, and that gesture made McKinley hot as a poptart fresh out of the toaster, especially since he had more than likely done it with his own intentions. However, the elder of the two would have been even more ecstatic if they took the extra step and went all the way, Mormon underwear being sacrificed in the process.

That being said, McKinley couldn't help but wonder why his partner had been so skittish about this lately. It seemed to be out of his nature, as Elder Price was known for being quite the arrogant and ever-so confident one. Yet, when it came to this sort of thing… he seemed to carry the attitude of a naive schoolboy. Was he afraid of something? A potential onslaught of spooky Hell dreams, perhaps? Or, was it just the guilt of acting upon gay thoughts while on their mission, breaking countless rules in just one night? Even worse… perhaps Elder Price just wanted to please McKinley and not do it himself? Tired of these internal questions being left unanswered, he confronted him about this a few nights ago, after Price nervously broke off the kiss once again.

"…what's the matter?" he questioned, noticing McKinley's now-troubled face.

The redhead stayed silent for a moment, before pulling away from his partner's face and sitting on the stone-like mattress below him.

"Look, Kevin," he started, trying to pick out the more appropriate words in his head, "I… I'm just curious to know… Why are you so hesitant about, you know… having sex?"

Price started to flush at McKinley's last question, soon blinking, as if expecting him to continue. Picking up the hint, he went on:

"I mean… Every time we're in here, kissing, then close enough to the real thing… You always break it off. And, you've never mentioned as to why. You just stop doing it all of the sudden - and quite spontaneously as well, I might add, get up, wish me 'good night', and go back to your room." At this moment, he paused, before continuing on. "If I'm doing anything wrong, it would be nice if you'd let me know…"

"No, that's not it at all!" Elder Price said, soon piping up after staying quiet for so long. He began to make those hand gestures - those adorable hand gestures that he always did when he was trying to clear something up.

"Well, you see, I-I've never really been a fan of it. Even though I've never done it, with a woman or… a man." McKinley swore he heard embarrassment in Price's voice just then, but he chose to ignore it for now. He let him continue, waiting until he was finished.

"So, quite simply," Price said, propping himself up against the backboard of the bed, hands still moving everywhere, "It's not you, it's me. Mostly."

Wait, mostly? McKinley was actually doing something wrong? This piqued his curiosity even more so than before. He scootched in a bit closer to Price, eyeing him questioningly.

"What to you mean by, 'mostly'?" he asked, blue eyes locking onto deep brown ones. "Are you saying that I'm doing something wrong?" McKinley was getting a bit frustrated at this point. Love Elder Price as he did, but the man said he didn't do anything wrong, until a few moments later when he suggested that he did, in fact, do something a little off the mark.

"Like I just said, no," Price answered him, before sighing. "However…" he trailed off, his lips soon curling upwards into a slight smirk. "I've always wanted something done - a bit more out of the way - before I partake in such an act."

The growing frustration in McKinley's expression soon faded into more of a confused one. He got Price's idea, though the request was a bit vague for him. Out of the way? How was he supposed to do that for him? What did he mean by that? He couldn't exactly bring a rose, dress up in a "special" outfit, and/or make a beautiful and absolutely romantic dinner for him. They were in Uganda and surrounded by other elders, for Heavenly Father's sake! This was really the only private time they had together.

"…what do you mean by that?"

This must have been the magic question or something, because at this point, Price swiveled himself around and got to his feet, slowly heading towards the doorway. "I think that's one for you to figure out," he said, with that small smirk still on his face. He halted right at the door and gently gripped the knob with his hand.

"Good night, Elder McKinley. See you tomorrow."

And so, after saying this, he pulled the door open and headed out, leaving a more-or-less confused McKinley sitting on his bed.

A soft whisper escaped his lips as he climbed into his bed, still trying to make sense of what he said.

"….good night, Elder Price…"

After two days worth of scripture readings and baptizing more Ugandans passed, Elder McKinley finally had the perfect plan to try and coax Price into doing it with him. For the first time. Ever.

And, he firmly believed that it wouldn't fail.


End file.
